Black Wolf by thegubette
by claudia20100
Summary: Chi poteva sapere che una combinazione di cicli lunari, erbe sconosciute, e magia compatibile avrebbe potuto avere risultati così sorprendenti?


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_**ATTENZIONE**__: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

oOoOo

_**TITOLO: **__Black Wolf ( Lupo Nero )_

_**AUTRICE: **__the_gubette_

_**RATING : **__R_

_**PARING : **__Harry / Charlie_

_**TRAMA :**__ Chi poteva sapere che una combinazione di cicli lunari, erbe sconosciute, e magia compatibile avrebbe potuto avere risultati così sorprendenti?_

_**GENERE**: Romantico_

_**AVVERTIMENTI**: Mpreg, Sesso non descrittivo_

_**LINK : **__L'account dell'autrice è registrato nei seguenti siti:  
># LiveJournal - comunità ( link diretto alla storia ^ hp-rarities. <em>livejournal. com<em> /38128. html ^ )  
># LiveJournal - personale ( link diretto alla storia ^ wtfmalfoy.<em> livejournal. com<em> /4250. html ^ )_

_**TRADUZIONE: **__La storia è una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inoltrato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

oOoOo

Harry tolse l'ombrellino dal suo drink rosa e bevve un sorso con esitazione. Fece una smorfia per la dolcezza e appoggiò il bicchiere di nuovo sul bancone.

"Non ti piace, tesoro?"

Harry alzò di scatto la testa per il vezzeggiativo e i suoi occhi si posarono sul barista. Era un uomo anziano ma bello, con indosso una camicia color melanzana aperta sul petto nudo. Il viola scuro della camicia scintillava tra le luci colorate del club. Sembrava realmente interessato al parere di Harry sul suo cocktail.

"E' un po' più dolce di come lo preferisco di solito, tutto qui. E' buono" disse Harry, facendo un sorriso al barista.

"Oh, un Inglese! Ma sei una bambolina, non è vero? Il tuo accento è troppo carino. I ragazzi qui dentro ti mangeranno vivo. Sei di passaggio? So che non sei un cliente regolare". Il barista gli fece un sorriso radioso.

"Sono in città per affari. Me ne andrò domani, così ho pensato di vedere un po' la città stasera, " disse Harry mentre prendeva un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere. Era davvero troppo dolce per i suoi gusti. Doveva aver fatto una qualche espressione, perché il barista prese la bevanda da Harry con una scossa del capo.

"Puoi consigliarmi qualcosa di diverso? Ho paura di non essere a conoscenza di drink Babba-, voglio dire, americani".

Il barista studiò Harry per un attimo. Poi afferrò due bottiglie da sotto il bancone e riempì un bicchiere. Poi prese una bottiglia più piccola e la mostrò a Harry. Era una bottiglia di salsa Tabasco.

"Avete questo in Inghilterra, dolcezza? Questo di sicuro aggiungerà un po' di pepe nella tua serata!"

Con ciò, aggiunse qualche goccia al bicchierino e lo spinse attraverso il bancone verso Harry. Harry era scettico, ma al cenno del barista, sollevò il bicchiere alle labbra e lo bevve in un sorso. Una volta deglutito il sorso, Harry fu sicuro di sapere cosa provava un drago quando respira il fuoco. Il liquore aveva bruciato una calda pista nella sua gola e nel suo petto. A Harry parve di sentire anche il bruciore dell'alcool nel suo stomaco. Era esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno. Fece un sorriso al barista per fargli sapere che si era ripreso.

"Questo è il Black Wolf. Questo lo offre la casa, dolcezza. Il mio nome è Michael se hai bisogno di qualcos'altro." Facendo un ultimo occhiolino a Harry, Michael si sposò lungo il bancone del bar per servire gli altri clienti.

L'alcool aveva, in effetti, acceso un incendio all'interno di Harry, che si sentì riacquistare un po' di fiducia. _Potrebbe non essere poi così male, _pensò Harry_. Hermione aveva ragione. Devo sfruttare al massimo la mia ultima notte ad Atlanta. Ballerò un po', amoreggerò un po', sperando di scopare, e inizierò ad andare avanti con la mia vita. Questo è quello che devo fare. Giusto. Dopo un altro drink._

Facendo cenno a Michael per avere un altro Black Wolf, Harry si rivolse verso la pista da ballo e contemplò le sue prospettive. Harry non si era mai sentito veramente a suo agio nei locali notturni, ma quella sera non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi frenare. Buttò giù un altro colpo e, una volta che il bruciore nel suo petto e nelle narici si placò, Harry si diresse verso la pista da ballo. Harry non era un grande ballerino, ma amava la sensazione di chiudere gli occhi e perdersi nel ritmo della musica. Assaporò l'anonimato di essere in quel club Babbano, nel sud degli Stati Uniti, lontano da tutti quelli che conoscevano Harry Potter.

Come previsto, Harry non ballo da solo per molto tempo. Sentì presto una presenza dietro di sé e delle mani poggiarsi leggermente sulla sua vita. Harry guardò sopra la spalla verso il suo nuovo compagno di ballo e fece all'uomo un piccolo sorriso. L'uomo era bello, anche se non esattamente il tipo di Harry; tarchiato, con capelli rosso-bruni, tagliati corti sui lati e lunghi sulla fronte. Harry ballò con l'uomo tarchiato per un po', prima di cambiare partner a ballare con un uomo alto, uno splendido nero, per un paio di canzoni. Dopo di che, ballò con un uomo più anziano che indossava un giubbotto di pelle e un paio di calzoni da cowboy. Alla fine, ritornò da Michael al bancone e chiese un altro Black Wolf.

"Stai facendo impazzire i ragazzi, bambolina!" disse Michael mentre passava a Harry un altro bicchiere. "Non possono toglierti gli occhi di dosso."

Harry rise e si appoggiò al bancone. "Qualche raccomandazione?"

Michael osservò la sala, pensieroso. Al suo secondo esame, i suoi occhi brillarono mentre si fermavano su un'alcova in un angolo buio del club. "Ooohh, lui. Viene qua abbastanza spesso, ma non è un regolare, quindi non so il suo nome. Non l'ho mai visto andarsene con nessuno prima, " Michael guardò di proposito verso Harry, "ma questa potrebbe essere la sua, e la _tua_ notte fortunata. "

Harry seguì la linea dello sguardo di Michael. Di là della pista da ballo, c'erano due serie di alcove. I sedili erano rivestiti di un lussuoso velluto nero con una piccola lampada al centro di ogni tavolo. Erano poste quasi a creare una specie di osservatorio per la pista da ballo, anche se poche erano occupati. L'alcova nell'angolo in fondo, tuttavia, era occupata da un uomo solo. Harry non riusciva a distinguere molto riguardo all'uomo dalla sua distanza ma, da ciò che vedeva, sapeva che Michael aveva scelto saggiamente. L'uomo era muscoloso e aveva allungato le sue lunghe gambe di fronte a lui sotto il tavolo. I suoi capelli rossi erano in netto contrasto con il velluto nero dell'alcova. Harry guardò come l'oggetto della sua attenzione fu avvicinato da un ragazzo biondo più giovane, di circa diciotto anni. Harry era troppo lontano per vedere il viso del biondo, ma presto il rosso scosse lievemente la testa, e l'adolescente se ne andò, sembrando sconsolato.

Anche Michael aveva visto la scena. "Come ho detto, è selettivo. Va da lui."

Harry si mosse per alzarsi, e poi tornò indietro da Michael. "Un altro bicchiere, come porta fortuna?"

"Come se tu avessi bisogno di fortuna", rispose il barista, ma versò comunque un altro drink. Con il calore del Black Wolf che gli bruciava ancora nel petto, Harry si diresse verso il retro del club.

L'alcool gli aveva dato più fiducia, nonostante tutta la sua spacconeria con il barista, in realtà non aveva mai avvicinato un uomo in un club come quello. Con ogni passo, che lo avvicinava di più all'alcova nell'angolo sul retro, Harry diventava più nervoso. Si fermò per un momento, fece un respiro profondo, e si fece un discorso di incoraggiamento. _E' ciò che desideri. Hai bisogno di sesso, Harry. Sesso insignificante, senza vincoli. È per questo che hai chiesto questo incarico, per questo sei venuto in questo club stasera. Andrai verso l'uomo, ci chiacchiererai un po', poi lo porterai al tuo hotel e lo scoperai. Poi domani, te ne andrai da Atlanta, e non vedrai mai più quest'uomo. E' perfetto. Basta farlo._ Fiducia ritrovata, Harry si diresse verso l'alcova nell'angolo.

Mentre si avvicinava, si voltò per osservare la pista da ballo ancora una volta. Senza voltarsi indietro verso l'uomo, chiese, "Sono stato dall'altra parte del club per tutta la notte chiedendomi che cosa potesse essere così interessante da rimanere seduto qui dietro, tutto da solo. Posso unirmi a te?" Harry si voltò verso l'occupante del tavolo in questione, con un sorriso sul volto. Il sorriso si allargò, mentre guardava negli occhi sconvolti e spalancati di Charlie Weasley.

"Harry?"

Al suono di quella voce familiare, Harry seppe senza dubbio che il terreno non si era aperto per inghiottirlo, per quanto lo avesse voluto. Charlie Weasley era stato l'origine di alcune delle fantasie preferite di Harry per masturbarsi, ed era uno dei motivi principali per aver finalmente deciso di essere gay. Sebbene Harry vedesse spesso i Weasley, si era reso conto che probabilmente non aveva visto Charlie da un paio di anni. Come era riuscito a incontrarlo a migliaia di chilometri da casa?

"Ciao, Charlie."

Charlie fece una risatina divertita. "Di tutte le persone che potevo incontrare, proprio te Harry. Com'è che ti trovi al di là dell'oceano? E che cosa ci fai in un posto come questo?"

Harry scrollò le spalle e decise di optare per una provocazione. "In realtà sono venuto qua per chiacchierare. Non ti avevo riconosciuto dall'altra parte del club."

Per un momento Charlie sembrò sbalordito, ma si riprese rapidamente e fece a Harry una lasciva strizzatina d'occhio. "Beh? Hai cambiato idea?"

Harry fece un sorrisetto. "Perché non mi inviti a sedere e lo scopriamo?"

oOoOo

Harry non poté essere del tutto sicuro sul momento della sua conversazione con Charlie in cui avesse deciso di provare e proseguire con il suo piano originale di "scopare". Avevano parlato per ore, raccontandosi l'un l'altro gli anni che si erano persi, quasi come se fossero amici di lunga data che si erano riuniti in modo imprevisto.

Harry aveva scoperto che Charlie era ad Atlanta per aiutare a creare una nuova riserva di draghi appena fuori dalla città. Era ad Atlanta da solo un mese, ma aveva intenzione di rimanere a tempo indeterminato presso la riserva.

Harry fu sorpreso di sentire Charlie parlare della tecnologia Babbana, e rise mentre descriveva come aveva dovuto assumere fattorini Babbani per portare alcuni rifornimenti alla riserva drago, e come aveva cercato di spiegare perché volesse che la sua consegna fosse effettuata in un pezzo vuoto di terreno vicino a Stone Mountain. Charlie parlò di come la riserva gli avesse offerto il posto di amministratore, ma in realtà non aveva deciso se voleva quella responsabilità o meno.

Harry raccontò a Charlie di essersi unito al Corpo Auror con l'obiettivo di rintracciare quelle canaglie dei Mangiamorte, quando aveva capito che il suo vero amore era insegnare magia difensiva. Harry aveva ripreso il Programma di formazione Auror e l'aveva rivoluzionato, consentendo al Ministero di portare per le strade Auror meglio addestrati. Fu allora che il Ministero aveva iniziato a inviarlo in altri paesi, prestando i suoi servizi alle altre Forze di Polizia Magica. Era così che era finito ad Atlanta, a fare un seminario al Ufficio Federale di Investigazione Magica della Georgia. ( **NOTA 1** )

A un certo punto durante le ore di conversazione, Harry aveva deciso che il suo piano, che aveva ideato entrando nel club, aveva ancora merito. Stava cercando di decidere il modo migliore per chiedere Charlie di venire al suo hotel, quando il barista Michael apparve al loro tavolo, portando due bicchierini. "Ultima chiamata, ragazzi. Ho pensato che avreste potuto godere di un ultimo bicchierino prima di uscire. Stiamo chiudendo".

Michael mise i bicchieri sul tavolo, poi fece a Harry un ultimo occhiolino. "Passate una grande serata, ragazzi!"

Harry fece a Michael un sorriso, poi si giro per vedere Charlie guardare con scetticismo il suo drink.

"E' un Black Wolf. E' abbastanza forte, " disse Harry, con un pizzico di sfida nella voce.

Al che Charlie inclinò la testa indietro e ingoiò la sua bevanda. Guardò Harry in modo vittorioso, ma era evidente che non era rimasto del tutto impassibile per la bevanda. Tuttavia riuscì a fare un sorrisetto e guardò in particolare il bicchiere di Harry. "Sei in attesa di un invito scritto, Harry? Avanti; fammi vedere quello che sai fare."

Harry arrossì per l'insinuazione in quella frase e buttò giù il suo bicchiere. Guardò Charlie, entre sentiva bruciare la gola e il petto. C'era una chiara luce di calore e desiderio negli occhi azzurri di Charlie. Harry si schiarì la gola. "Beh, stanno chiudendo. Ti ... vuoi venire nella mia camera d'albergo?" Al sopracciglio inarcato di Charlie, aggiunse, "Per un drink?"

Charlie si allungò attraverso il tavolo e sfiorò con le dita il dorso della mano di Harry. "Solo un drink, Harry?"

Harry cercò di combattere il rossore che sentiva fiorirgli in volto. Guardò il dito di Charlie tracciare pigre scie sulla sua mano. Rigirò la mano e catturò le dita di Charlie nella sue. Alzò lo sguardo verso gli occhi sorpresi di Charlie. "No, Charlie. Non solo per un drink".

oOoOo

Fu così che Harry finì nella sua camera d'albergo, nudo, con la bocca di Charlie sul suo cazzo e le sue dita su per il culo. Si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare che le cose stavano andando troppo velocemente, se non _fosse_ stato così dannatamente bello.

"Sì, " Harry sibilò quando Charlie scivolò in lui. Era quello di cui aveva bisogno. Si lasciò andare dopo così poco tempo da sentirsi in imbarazzo, ma si rassicurò quando Charlie non durò molto più a lungo.

Quando Charlie rotolò via di lui, e poi si accoccolò al suo fianco, Harry si addormentò con un sorriso sul suo volto.

oOoOo

Harry fu svegliato dal rumore della doccia e con un mal di testa lancinante. Si girò e si tirò il cuscino sulla testa e cercò di tornare a dormire. Tuttavia, gli avvenimenti della notte precedente gli tornarono con forza nella sua mente, e si sedette dritto, ignorando il suo mal di testa. Guardò la porta del bagno, che era socchiusa, e poi analizzò la stanza. Il piumino, a un certo punto durante la serata precedente, era stato gettato dal letto e anche i vestiti erano sparsi a casaccio. Il letto poteva essere descritto solo come dissoluto e, quando Harry guardò il suo stomaco, si rese conto che aveva ancora schizzi di sperma secco che gli ricoprivano la pelle. Gettando uno sguardo al comodino, Harry notò gli occhiali posati accanto a una fiala di una pozione violacea. Si fece scivolare gli occhiali sul viso e afferrò per la pozione.

Quando sentì il benefico effetto della Pozione Anti-Sbronza, finalmente guardò l'orologio sulla parete opposta. "Merda! Sono in ritardo per la mia Passaporta!"

Harry saltò giù dal letto e corse verso il bagno. Charlie era ancora sotto la doccia, ma Harry saltò dietro di lui senza esitazioni. Charlie sembrò sorpreso, ma fece a Harry un sorriso genuino. "Buongiorno anche a te, Harry."

Harry ridacchiò quando Charlie mise le mani sui suoi fianchi. Scosse la testa, per poi spostarsi sotto il flusso di acqua. "Devo prendere la mia Passaporta tra mezz'ora". Si girò verso Charlie. "Credimi, mi piacerebbe nient'altro che un po' di buon sesso sotto la doccia di mattina. Se avessi tempo."

Harry avrebbe giurato di vedere un'aria di delusione guizzare sul volto di Charlie, ma sparì troppo in fretta per saperlo. "Non avevo capito che era la tua ultima notte in città. Pensi che avrai altri ... affari ad Atlanta?"

Harry sciacquò lo shampoo dai suoi capelli e si chinò verso Charlie. "Non ne sono sicuro. Ti piacerebbe se avessi altri _affari_ ad Atlanta?"

Anche con tutta la sua finta nonchalance, Harry poté vedere una lieve incertezza negli occhi di Charlie. "Non sarei contrario ad avere una ripetizione della notte scorsa, Harry. Ogni volta che tornerai in città."

"Questo mi dà un incentivo per tornare ad Atlanta, " disse Harry con un piccolo sorriso. "Credi che potrai mai tornare in Inghilterra?"

Charlie si irrigidì un po', e si chinò per premere dei baci sul collo di Harry. Harry pensò che quella mossa fosse più per nascondere la sua faccia da Harry, che per dimostrare affetto, ma lo assecondò. "Ho lasciato l'Europa per farmi una reputazione. Dubito che tornerò in Inghilterra ancora per un po'."

"Se per qualche motivo, ti troverai in Inghilterra, cercarmi, " mormorò Harry con un'aria timida. "Voglio dire, sai ... se ti va."

Charlie chiuse la doccia, uscì e porse un asciugamano a Harry. "Oh, sono abbastanza sicuro che mi piacerebbe".

Finirono di vestirsi in silenzio e una volta che Harry afferrò la borsa per andarsene, Charlie poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle. Harry lo guardò con aria interrogativa, ma Charlie spostò semplicemente le mani per racchiudere il suo viso e gli diede un dolce bacio. "Addio Harry".

oOoOo

"Mi stai almeno ascoltando?"

Harry alzò di scatto gli occhi assonnati per incrociare quelli di Hermione. Fece un sorriso imbarazzato. "Mi dispiace."

"Harry, sono preoccupata per te. Ti stai comportando in modo strano. Sembri sfinito e stanco per tutto il tempo, e recentemente sei con la testa a un milione di miglia di distanza. Hai intenzione di rendermi partecipe di quello che ti sta succedendo? "

Harry scrollò le spalle. "Sono più stanco del solito. Credo di stare ancora cercando di regolarmi all'essere tornato in Inghilterra, dopo aver trascorso tanto tempo negli Stati Uniti."

"Harry, sei tornato da quasi due mesi! Ha pensato che potrebbe esserci qualcosa che non va in te a livello fisico?"

A Harry non era venuto in mente fino a quando la ragazza non l'aveva menzionato. Aveva notato con quanta facilità si stancava, ma non ci aveva dato molto peso. In quei giorni, quando la sua mente aveva un momento libero, pensava subito a Charlie e alla notte che avevano passato insieme. Non aveva raccontato Hermione del suo inatteso incontro con il fratello di Ron. Era stupido, davvero, ma non lo voleva ancora condividere con Hermione. Di solito condivideva le sue esperienze negli appuntamenti con la sua migliore amica, ma quello sembrava in qualche modo diverso. Era quasi come se, mantenendo i dettagli di quella notte solo per sé, rimaneva in prima linea tra i suoi ricordi, ancora più speciale perché era un segreto tra Harry e Charlie.

Harry si rese conto che si era appisolato di nuovo quando sentì Hermione dire: "Dai Harry! Sta succedendo qualcosa. Ti prego vai al San Mungo e incontra un guaritore?"

Harry fece una smorfia. "Hermione, posso già vedere i titoli della _Gazzetta del Profeta. Il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto, curato per una malattia misteriosa!_ Il fatto che non sia vero non impedirà a quel giornalaccio di stamparlo. Non ho bisogno di vedere un guaritore; sto bene ".

Il volto di Hermione si ammorbidì e poggiò la sua mano su quella di Harry. "Ti conosco Harry. Qualcosa non quadra. Non so se è qualcosa di fisico, oppure, " si fermò per un attimo "qualcosa di emotivo, ma non puoi pretendere che io creda che tu stia bene. Capisco perché non vuoi andare al San Mungo, ma vorrei che prendessi in considerazione di mandare un gufo a Luna e chiederle di venire per il tè o a cena? Potresti chiederle di visitarti al tuo appartamento. E' un medico, e sai che sarà discreta. "

"Non lo so Hermione." Harry fece un respiro profondo. "Ammetto che sono stato distratto recentemente, e ho un sacco di cose per la testa. Quando ero negli Stati Uniti per lavorare per il WBI, ho deciso di seguire il tuo consiglio e di godere di un po' della, ehm, vita notturna di Atlanta ".( **NOTA 1** )

Hermione si chinò in avanti e annuì, incoraggiando Harry a continuare. "Beh, durante la mia ultima notte lì, sono andato in un club. Vedi ... ehm, ho incontrato qualcuno, e siamo tornati al mio albergo, e beh, sai". Harry arrossì e Hermione batté le mani e ridacchiò. "E ora, non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui".

"Oh, Harry, " sospirò Hermione. "Gli hai parlato o gli hai scritto da allora? Hai il suo numero di cellulare o l'indirizzo del suo camino? E' un mago o un Babbano?"

Harry cercò di pensare velocemente a un modo per rispondere alle domande, senza rivelare troppo. "No, c'era l'accordo che sarebbe stato solo per quella notte. L'abbiamo lasciato in sospeso, il fatto di poter tornare insieme, se ci rivedremo, ma qual è la probabilità che accada?"

"Se hai lasciato il tutto in sospeso, forse dovresti cercare di rintracciarlo. Potrei aiutarti!"

"No!" Esclamò Harry. "No, penso che forse dovrei lasciare stare del tutto. Non mi aspettavo di provare qualcosa del genere, sai? E anche l' ... ehm, aspetto fisico nella notte è stato incredibile. E' stato proprio inaspettato. Mi passerà, ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo ".

Hermione squadrò Harry per un momento, poi annuì, come se avesse accettato la sua spiegazione. Quindi parlò. "Ho capito. Ma mi sentirei ancora meglio se ti lasciassi visitare da Luna. Ti prego fallo per me?"

oOoOo

Luna venne per cena all'appartamento di Harry due giorni dopo. Hermione aveva cucinato una cena meravigliosa e, mentre stavano finendo il dessert, Luna chiese a Harry i sintomi della sua "malattia".

"Beh, non ci sono molti sintomi, in realtà. Ho notato che mi stanco più velocemente del solito, e ho iniziato a fare dei pisolini la sera dopo il lavoro." rispose Harry, e ci rifletté su per un momento. "Anche la mia magia sembrava un po' indebolita nei giorni scorsi."

Luna annuì, persa nei suoi pensieri, o in qualunque cosa avesse per la testa. " Harry sdraiati sul divano. Fammi controllare un paio di cose."

Luna eseguì alcuni incantesimi, poi guardò verso Harry e Hermione. "La buona notizia è che non ha alcuna delle cause più comuni per la stanchezza e la debolezza magica. La cattiva notizia è che non sono del tutto sicura di che altro potrebbe essere. Conosco un paio di magie che ho imparato nel corso di quell' l'estate che ho trascorso con una profetessa mistica e la sua tribù, mi aiuteranno a cercare altre malattie più oscure, "Luna pronunciò _oscure_ con una tenerezza che fece alzare gli occhi al cielo a Hermione ", così permettimi di provarli e vedere cosa succede. "

La camera era tranquilla mentre Luna tracciava con la bacchetta un insieme molto intricato di linee, e poi sorrise brillantemente quando la punta della sua bacchetta brillò di una luce blu. "Ecco che cos'è! Questo spiega tutto!"

Harry sospirò. "Pensi di poterlo condividere anche con noi?"

Luna scosse la testa e sembrò riscuotersi dal suo stordimento. "Oh, sì, certo. Sei incinto. Complimenti!"

La stanza cadde in silenzio per un attimo prima che Harry scattò dal divano mentre Hermione ci cadeva lentamente sopra. "Incinto? Non è possibile! Perché, le probabilità che un uomo rimanga incinto spontaneamente sono ... " la voce di Harry si spense, quando si rese conto che in realtà non conosceva le probabilità di una gravidanza maschile.

" Almeno una su diverse migliaia, " suggerì Hermione.

"Spontaneamente? Vuoi dire che non stavi cercando di rimanere incinto?" chiese Luna.

"Perché dovrei _cercare_ di rimanere incinto, Luna?" esplose Harry. "Quale uomo vuole rimanere incinto? Perché queste cose succedono sempre a me?"

"Sai, Harry, non dovresti urlare. Non fa bene al bambino", dichiarò Luna con calma.

"Bambino? _Bambino_?" urlò Harry. Fece un profondo respiro per continuare a urlare, ma si trattenne. Si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a Hermione. "Avrò un bambino. Sono incinto". Mormorò con un sussurro afflitto.

Hermione afferrò la mano di Harry e gli accarezzò con le dita il palmo della mano. "Harry, durante gli ultimi due mesi sei stato con qualcun altro che non fosse il tipo nel club negli Stati?"

Harry scosse la testa. "Come posso essere incinto?"

"Le circostanze sono quello che rendono la gravidanza maschile così rara. Ci sono diverse condizioni che devono essere soddisfatte affinché la gravidanza abbia di successo. Deve essere il momento giusto del ciclo lunare, una certa erba deve essere consumata, e la magia di entrambi i partecipanti deve avere un elevato livello di compatibilità. È' per questo che ero così sconvolta sul fatto che non avevi intenzione di rimanere incinto. Una gravidanza spontanea maschile è quasi sconosciuta ".

Hermione si voltò con occhi sconvolti verso Harry. "Sapevi che era un mago, Harry?"

Harry si alzò in piedi dal divano e si spostò dall'altra parte della stanza. Aveva la sensazione che avrebbe avuto bisogno di spazio da Hermione quando avrebbe condiviso le sue notizie. Fece un respiro profondo e, infine, parlò. "Hermione, ti ho detto che la persona con cui ho dormito negli Stati era Charlie Weasley?"

oOoOo

"Smettila di agitarti".

Harry strinse le mani dietro la sua schiena e cercò di rimanere fermo. "Mi dispiace. Sono solo molto ... scomodo"

Hermione fissò il ventre gonfio per un momento, poi annuì. "C'è una speciale magia di disillusione localizzata, utilizzata soprattutto dalle donne incinte per nascondere l'entità della gravidanza. L'incantesimo fu effettivamente creato nel 1800 da una donna che voleva nascondere la sua gravidanza al marito, nel tentativo di ingannarlo facendogli credere che l'aveva messa incinta. E' proprio interessante perché alla fine suo marito... "

"Hermione, apprezzo la tua ricerca di un incantesimo di disillusione che posso utilizzare senza danneggiare il bambino, davvero, ma pensi di poter saltare la lezione di storia?" chiese Harry.

"Va bene", sbuffò Hermione. "Onestamente, Harry, è così doloroso imparare qualcosa di tanto in tanto?"

Hermione agitò la sua bacchetta sopra l'addome di Harry, poi annuì. "Bene. L'incantesimo di disillusione localizzato nasconderà la gravidanza alla vista, ma non al tatto. Finché non toccheranno la pancia, nessuno sarà in grado di dire che sei incinto. Ma guarda questo".

Hermione si sporse verso Harry e, quando la sua mano toccò il suo ventre sporgente, sparì. Harry poteva sentire la mano di Hermione sulla pancia, ma non riusciva a vederla, il che rendeva evidente che qualche incantesimo oscurava la vista del suo stomaco.

Harry appoggiò la mano sopra quella di Hermione sul suo stomaco. In quel momento, il bambino gli tirò un calcetto, facendo rimanere senza fiato e poi squittire lievemente Hermione. Harry sorrise.

"Lo fa molto spesso recentemente".

"Lui?" chiese Hermione.

"Lui" confermò Harry. "Luna me l'ha detto la settimana scorsa."

Hermione sorrise. "Congratulazioni Harry". Fece una pausa e sembrò prendere un momento per mettere insieme le sue parole. "Harry, hai più pensato a contattare Charlie? Non posso fare a meno di pensare che gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere che sei incinto".

"Lo so. Ho provato almeno una dozzina di volte a scrivergli una lettera, ma che cosa dico? _Caro Charlie, ricordi la scopata fantastica che abbiamo fatto? Beh attraverso qualche scherzo cosmico, che comprende cicli lunari, erbe sconosciute e magia compatibile, mi hai messo incinto. Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere saperlo._ Andrebbe bene, " sospirò Harry.

"Ha il diritto di saperlo. Non è che lo puoi nascondere per sempre. Alla fine i Weasley scopriranno che sei incinto e Charlie lo capirà. Dovrebbe saperlo da te. E potresti rimanere sorpreso; se la vostra notte insieme lo ha segnato tanto quanto ha ovviamente influenzato te, potrebbe _decidere_ di affrontare la situazione insieme a te. "

Harry guardò la sua migliore amica, sconvolto ancora una volta dalla sua capacità di osservazione. Poi, con un sospiro e una leggera scrollata di spalle, disse, "Credo che valga la pena provarci."

oOoOo

Harry lottò per alzarsi, ancora non era abituato a bilanciare il suo corpo con la pancia sporgente. Quando rispose alla porta, Luna gli sorrise radiosamente. A volte Harry pensava che Luna potesse vedere attraverso l'incantesimo di disillusione, dato il modo in cui sorrideva sempre e parlava al suo addome.

"Ciao Harry, ciao piccolo, " tubò Luna mentre entrava nell'appartamento di Harry. "Come vi sentite entrambi?"

"Harry sta bene, ma il piccolo oggi è un po' inquieto, " scherzò Harry mentre prendeva il mantello di Luna. Notò che la ragazza aveva ancora indosso il suo abito verde lime a guaritore. "Sei venuta direttamente dal San Mungo?"

"Sì, e mi sento sporca. Ti dispiace se ti sgraffigno la tua doccia dopo il tuo esame? Dovrei incontrare Rolf quando uscirò da qui".

Al cenno di Harry, Luna sorrise ed estrasse la sua bacchetta. "Cominciamo, va bene?"

Harry permise ai suoi pensieri di andare alla deriva mentre Luna spostava la bacchetta sul suo corpo e canticchiava tra sé. Dopo pochi istanti, Luna abbassò finalmente la sua bacchetta.

"Padre e bambino stanno entrambi bene. Stai raggiungendo la fine del quinto mese e a questo punto potrai iniziare a sentire un po' di nausea e aumenteranno le tue voglie di cibo, come in molte gravidanze maschili."

Harry rise. "Credo che le voglie siano già cominciate. Mi sono svegliato alle 4 di questa mattina desiderando disperatamente un po' di gelato speziato alla zucca ".

"Mi sembra giusto. Basta che mangi quello che vuoi a ogni momento. Potresti ingrassare ancora circa tre chili, quindi non preoccuparti troppo per il tuo peso. E il bambino sta bene; sta crescendo esattamente nei tempi previsti e sembra essere assolutamente perfetto". Luna strinse Harry in un piccolo abbraccio a e gli strinse la spalla. "Ora, vado a farmi la doccia!"

Harry sorrise tra sé, mentre guardava Luna uscire dalla stanza. Era molto fortunato ad avere una guaritrice come amica, era sicuro che la stampa avrebbe scoperto mesi fa particolari sulla sua gravidanza, se avesse dovuto basarsi sulla discrezionalità del personale del San Mungo. Con Luna come sua guaritrice e Hermione che scopriva vecchi incantesimi di disillusione per aiutarlo, sapeva che le due donne nella sua vita si prendevano curato molto bene di lui. Non aveva ancora trovato un modo per far sapere ai Weasley della sua gravidanza; sapeva che sarebbero stati felici per lui, ma era sicuro che la signora Weasley avrebbe potuto avere diverse domande scomode che Harry non pensava di essere pronto a rispondere.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta, Harry si accigliò. Non aspettava nessuno, e poche persone sapevano dove abitava. Controllando nello specchio in sala per assicurarsi che l'incantesimo di disillusione fosse ancora al suo posto, Harry aprì la porta.

Charlie Weasley sorrise a Harry mentre si appoggiava allo stipite della porta.

"Ciao Harry".

Harry si sentì prendere dal panico. "Charlie! Ciao! Quando sei arrivato in città?"

Harry sapeva che stava parlava troppo velocemente e troppo forte, ma non riuscì a fermarsi.

Charlie sembrò un po' confuso. "Sono appena arrivato in città. Non ho ancora visto la mia famiglia, ho solo pensato di passare". Provò a guardare in giro nell'appartamento di Harry. "Sono ... arrivato in un brutto momento?"

"No, no! Entra, per favore!" Harry maledì la sua incapacità di mantenere la sua voce a un livello di volume normale. Fece un passo indietro dalla porta e fece cenno di entrare nell'appartamento.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Charlie entrò, guardandosi intorno con curiosità. "Bel posto. Così, come stai?" Fece a Harry un sorriso genuino.

Nonostante l'improvviso terrore al pensiero di dover affrontare Charlie, Harry si trovò a sorridere a sua volta. "Bene. Sono stato bene", rispose alla fine.

"Bene, " disse Charlie. "Volevo mandarti un gufo e vedere se volevi cenare o stare insieme, o ... qualcosa del genere, " Il modo in cui Charlie disse _qualcosa_ lasciò pochi dubbi su cosa volesse dire. "Ma ho deciso di passare invece."

Harry annuì con incertezza. "Certo. Sarebbe bello stare insieme, cenare, parlare di... ehm cose... perché ci sono cose ... di cui dobbiamo parlare."

"Devo ammettere che non aveva esattamente previsto un gran parlare", disse Charlie, e con ciò si sporse in avanti, come se avesse intenzione di mettere un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry. Ricordando l'incantesimo di disillusione localizzato, Harry sgusciò fuori dalla portata di Charlie, lasciandolo in piedi in imbarazzo, con il braccio destro teso. Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli e fece a Charlie un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Mi dispiace. E' che in realtà c'è una cosa di cui ho bisogno di parlarti. Vedi-"

Improvvisamente, Luna emerse dalla stanza da letto, un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla testa, e un asciugamano troppo piccolo avvolto intorno al suo corpo.

"Harry, mi era sembrato di sentire delle voci. Oh, ciao Charlie." disse Luna calorosamente.

"Ciao, Luna. .. Ti trovo bene".

Se Luna notò il tono brusco di Charlie, non lo diede a vedere. "Grazie, Charlie. Anche tu. Ho sentito che la tua riserva ha appena accolto il Petardo Cinese che si era ferito nella Foresta Proibita lo scorso anno. E' fantastico." ( **NOTA 2** )

Harry poteva dire che il sorriso di Charlie era forzato. "Grazie, lo penso anch'io. Ti dispiace molto se parlo con Harry da solo per un momento? Non ti ruberò molto del tuo tempo prezioso."

"Certo. E' stato bello vederti." Con ciò, Luna sparì in camera.

Non appena la porta della camera chiusa dietro Luna, Charlie puntò i suoi occhi tempestosi su Harry.

"Così, Luna, eh? Non ti ho mai considerato un appassionato di bionde".

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono. "Che cosa? Luna? No Charlie, non capisci-"

"Oh capisco molto bene Harry. L'unico modo in cui potresti trastullarti con me è se siamo a migliaia di chilometri di distanza dalla tua ragazza carina e dalla tua vita perfetta? Bello spettacolo, Harry." Charlie sembrava arrabbiato, ma Harry pensò di sentire un tono di dolore sotto la rabbia.

"No, Charlie, ti prego ascoltami"

"Penso di aver sentito e visto abbastanza."

Un barlume di incertezza attraversò il volto di Charlie, ma poi raddrizzò le spalle, e senza dire un'altra parola di Harry, girò sui tacchi e si smaterializzò.

oOoOo

Harry sospirò quando Rauscher, il suo gufo, tornò ancora una volta senza alcun messaggio di Charlie. Finora, il rosso sembrava essere disposto a leggere le molte lettere di scuse di Harry, ma non aveva ritenuto opportuno rispondere. Aveva ordinato a Rauscher di attendere una risposta, ma erano passati due giorni, era comprensibile che il gufo avesse rinunciato. Harry gli offrì un biscottino gufico e gli disse di riposarsi. Rauscher fischiò tristemente e strofinò la testa contro la mano di Harry, nel tentativo di consolarlo.

Dal momento in cui i suoi tentativi per convincere Charlie a incontrarsi con lui erano falliti, Harry si era rassegnato a raccontare a Charlie della sua gravidanza in una lettera. Poi, sarebbe toccato a Charlie decidere se avesse voluto incontrare Harry o essere coinvolto nella vita del bambino. Harry stava fissando con sguardo assente le parole_ Caro Charlie_, quando un colpetto sulla finestra portò la sua attenzione al gufo reale della signora Weasley che, con aria paziente, era seduto sul davanzale della finestra. Il gufo aspettò che Harry rimuovesse la lettera dalla sua zampa e poi, senza invito, volò attraverso la stanza e atterrò vicino a Rauscher. Harry si preparò a intervenire, sapendo quanto il suo gufo fosse di solito territoriale, ma rimase sbalordito quando Rauscher semplicemente si spostò leggermente più in là per ospitare il gufo reale sul suo trespolo. Era chiaro che gli uccelli avessero familiarità l'un con l'altro, e ben presto stavano entrambi dormicchiando pacificamente sul piccolo posatoio.

Harry scosse la testa, ancora non del tutto in grado di credere a ciò di cui era stato testimone, e aprì la lettera. La lesse rapidamente.

_Caro Harry,_

_Vorrei invitart__i per il the questo Mercoledì. Mi sembra che siano passati mesi da quando abbiamo avuto un buon incontro. Sapevi che Charlie era in città? E' qui alla Tana. Potresti venire per le 4:00 circa? Charlie ha qualcosa da fare, così non potrà essere presente, ma spero che possiamo trascorrere qualche ora a chiacchierare._

_Con affetto__,_

_Molly_

Harry posò la lettera sul tavolo e si strofinò le mani sulla pancia.

"Credo che sia tempo di incontrare la tua nonna, non è vero piccolo?"

oOoOo

Molly Weasley lo incontrò alla porta e lo tirò in fretta in un abbraccio. Se notò la pancia troppo grande di Harry, non ne fece parola.

"Harry caro, che bello vederti, " disse Molly. "The?"

"Certo. Grazie. E' bello vederti." Harry si strofinò le mani sui pantaloni prima di sporgersi per prendere la tazza offerta da Molly.

"Sembra che siano passati _secoli_ da quando abbiamo avuto una bella chiacchierata. Ho scoperto qualcosa che voglio condividere con te! Prima, però, ho una cosa che vorrei mostrarti, così come un regalo per te. "

"Un regalo? Signora Weasley, non c'è bisogno di farmi un regalo." balbettò Harry.

"Questo dono ha un valore sentimentale per me e sento che, non appena lo vedrai, avrà lo stesso significato per te. Ma prima, vorrei mostrarvi questo, " Molly fece cenno a un libro sul tavolo di fronte a lei. Il libro era enorme e sembrava antico, la copertina in pelle era consunta e si era ammorbidita nel tempo. Eppure, il libro era decorato in modo mirabile e, ovviamente, ben tenuto, e in lettere d'oro sulla copertina era inciso _Pur du Sang, Livre de Prewetts_. ( **NOTA 3** )

"Hai mai visto un libro come questo, Harry?" Quando Harry scosse la testa, Molly sorrise. "Non sono sorpresa. Libri come questo, entrano ed escono di moda a generazioni alterne o giù di lì, ma la maggior parte delle antiche famiglie purosangue ne ha almeno uno da qualche parte in loro possesso. Questo libro era in realtà della mia bisnonna Prewett. Il libro è straordinario a causa della magia usata per crearlo. Sarebbe veramente difficile da replicare questo tipo di magia ai giorni nostri. Questo libro è anche straordinario per ciò che registra ".

Harry si rivolse verso Molly con uno sguardo assente. "E sarebbe?"

Molly sorrise di nuovo, ma quel sorriso era diverso. Quello era il sorriso di una donna che conosceva un segreto delizioso, che non vedeva l'ora di condividere. Era un sorriso che rese Harry nervoso. Capì il perché non appena la donna parlò di nuovo.

"Questo libro registra ogni bambino di sangue Prewett, dal momento del concepimento".

A Harry andò di traverso il suo tè, e Molly educatamente ignorò i suoi colpi secchi di tosse. "Ma davvero?"

"Oh, sì. E' molto interessante. Nelle tradizionali unioni purosangue, ogni genitore contribuisce con un nome per il bambino. Il libro è anche utilizzato per determinare il contributo al nome dei Prewett, o Weasley ora come non ci sono più bambini con il sangue Prewett oltre al mio. Il libro ha delle limitazioni, ovviamente; non riporta il nome del genitore del bambino, per esempio ." Molly fece una pausa per prendere un sorso di tè.

Harry cercò di non rendere il suo sospiro di sollievo troppo rumoroso. A giudicare dallo sguardo negli occhi di Molly, pensò di non esserci riuscito.

"Si dà il caso che mi sia imbattuta in questo libro un paio di mesi fa, nella soffitta. Probabilmente non l'avevo più controllato da prima che Charlie nascesse, sai?"

Sorpreso dal cambio improvviso soggetto, Harry balbettò, "Ehm, no, non lo sapevo."

"Questa è un'altra cosa straordinaria del libro Pur du Sang. Registra solo i bambini nati da maschi Weasley. E' la cosa più strana. Quando ho trovato il libro, e ho dato un'occhiata all'interno, ho notato che un nuovo nome era stato aggiunto. Delaine Weasley."

Harry non poté farci niente. Rimase a bocca aperta. I suoi occhi si spalancarono comicamente per quella frase, ma Molly semplicemente gli rivolse un sorriso sereno.

"Ma questo non è né il momento né il luogo adatto per parlarne. Basta parlare del libro. Passiamo al tuo dono".

"Signora Weasley, davvero, non c'è bisogno di un regalo, io-"

Molly lo interruppe con un gesto della mano. "Harry, questo dono non ha alcun valore monetario reale, ma per me è più prezioso di tutti i galeoni che possiedo. Spero che nel passarlo a te, capirai anche il valore affettivo che ha."

"Signora Weasley, sarei onorato di accettare qualsiasi cosa abbiate deciso di darmi."

Con ciò, Molly tirò fuori qualcosa dalla tasca del suo vestito e lo mise nella mano di Harry. Harry si prese un momento per elaborare l'oggetto, e poi spostò i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime fino a incontrare quelli sorridenti di Molly.

Nella sua mano, Harry aveva un piccolo sonaglio d'argento per bambini.

"Come facevi a saperlo?"

Molly sorrise radiosamente per la domanda. "Non l'ho sapevo. Ho visto il nome nel libro e ho capito che doveva essere figlio di Charlie. Se fosse uno qualsiasi degli altri ragazzi, l'avrebbero detto subito alla famiglia. Tuttavia, conosco le preferenze di mio figlio, il che escludeva una donna incinta, così come il fatto che non frequentava seriamente nessuno in America, così ho deciso di confrontarmi con Charlie. "

"Charlie sa del bambino?" chiese Harry, in preda al panico.

"No, non lo sa. Non ho mai avuto la possibilità di chiederglielo. Il giorno in cui stava per accostarlo, Charlie è tornato a casa sconvolto. Era molto turbato, ma non ha voluto dirmi il perché. Tutti ciò che ho ottenuto è stato qualche mormorio sul fatto che fosse 'troppo bello per essere vero' e 'avrei dovuto saperlo'. Non erano molte informazioni per scoprire qualcosa. Poi, Charlie ha cominciato a ricevere lettere, tutte portate dallo stesso gufo. Ogni volta che Charlie leggeva una lettera, si arrabbiava e iniziava a borbottare di nuovo. Dopo alcuni giorni di questa situazione, ho intercettato una delle lettere."

"Hai letto la lettera?" Harry non era sicuro di ciò che lo preoccupasse di più, che la sua lettera avesse sconvolto Charlie, o che Molly l'avesse potenzialmente letta.

"No, non avrei invaso la privacy di Charlie in questo modo. Ho semplicemente guardato la firma sulla lettera per determinare il mittente. Ed è questo che mi ha portato a te, Harry". Con ciò, la donna gli fece un dolce sorriso. "Non pensi che sia il momento di togliere l'incantesimo di disillusione, almeno di fronte alla nonna del bambino?"

Harry non riuscì a trovare la forza per rifiutare la semplice richiesta. Erano soli, e Molly sapeva già la verità. Harry estrasse la sua bacchetta e dissolse tranquillamente l'incantesimo. Alla vista della pancia rotonda di Harry, gli occhi di Molly s riempirono di lacrime.

"Oh, Harry!" esclamò. "Come hai potuto pensare di non potermelo dire? Sai che Arthur ed io ti consideriamo come uno di noi! Possiamo aiutarti!"

Poi si sporse, come per toccare il suo stomaco, ma poi si fermò e fece a Harry uno sguardo interrogativo. Al suo cenno, la donna appoggiò dolcemente le mani sul suo addome.

"Sai se è un maschio o una femmina? Il libro diceva Delaine, ma potrebbe essere entrambi".

"E' un maschio."

"Un maschio", mormorò Molly, accarezzando lo stomaco di Harry. "Ciao, Delaine".

"Cosa sta succedendo qui?" una voce troppo familiare chiese dalla soglia.

Harry e Molly sobbalzarono, e Molly si spostò rapidamente di fronte a Harry, per impedire a Charlie di vederlo.

"Ho invitato Harry per il tè," disse Molly con calma.

"Hai deciso all'improvviso di invitare Harry per il tè? Di punto in bianco? Non pensavo che tu avessi visto spesso Harry nei mesi scorsi." disse Charlie seccamente.

"Qualcosa cui porrò rimedio il più presto possibile", ribadì Molly. "Ora, Harry ha alcune notizie da condividere con te, e mi aspetto che tu ascolti tutto ciò che ha da dire prima di rispondere. Lascio a voi ragazzi po' di privacy. Harry, torna presto a visitarci. Charlie, comportati bene."

Charlie guardò sua madre mentre lasciava la stanza, poi si girò per affrontare Harry. Quando aprì la bocca per parlare, i suoi occhi si spostarono sulla pancia non-più-mascherata di Harry. I suoi occhi azzurri si spalancarono. "Notizia, dici? Di sicuro questa è una notizia!"

Harry sospirò. "Charlie, questo non è come volevo che lo scoprissi. Volevo dirtelo il giorno che ti sei presentato al mio appartamento, ma sei sparito senza darmi la possibilità di spiegare."

"Oh, quello che ho visto spiegava abbastanza! Una bionda dalle gambe lunghe che indossava solo un asciugamano, che emergeva dalla tua camera, era tutta la spiegazione che mi serviva." Charlie incrociò le braccia e fissò Harry.

"Io non sto insieme a Luna! Mi sembra che tu dovresti sapere meglio di chiunque altro che sono gay! Perché pensi che io stia con Luna?"

Charlie sembrò incerto. "Sembrava ... che lei fosse come a _casa sua_ lì".

Harry sospirò. "Non è casa sua. E' una delle mie migliori amiche, e mi sta facendo da guaritrice durante tutta la gravidanza. E' a casa mia tutto il tempo."

Charlie annuì, gli occhi ancora sul ventre di Harry. "Così il bambino ... sei sicuro che ... sia mio?"

"Che cosa stai implicando, Charlie?"

"Non è quello che volevo dire!" Charlie spalancò gli occhi. "Dovevo solo ... Harry, mi dispiace, ma dovevo chiedere. Sembra quasi troppo bello perché sia vero, sai?"

Harry rimase a bocca aperta. "Troppo _bello_ perché sia vero? In che senso troppo bello per essere vero?"

Charlie fece un cenno verso il divano. "Sediamoci, okay?"

Harry annuì, e si lasciò cadere sul divano. Charlie si sedette accanto a lui, le sue ginocchia premute contro Harry. Dopo un momento, si allungò e prese delicatamente la mano di Harry nella sua. Guardò la mano di Harry mentre parlava.

"Harry, ci conosciamo l'un l'altro da molto tempo, sai? Penso che tu fossi al quinto anno, ed era un periodo difficile per te, e ho capito che volevo solo tenerti stretto. Volevo che tutto andasse bene per te. Penso di averti desiderato fin da allora."

Charlie alzò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Harry. "Quando mi hai avvicinato in quel bar, era come se tu stessi emergendo da un sogno. So che sembra una bugia, ma avevo appena rinunciato ad avere una possibilità con te. Sei stato il migliore amico di Ron, in pratica parte della nostra famiglia, non ho mai creduto che tu ti accorgessi di me ".

Harry rise. Era una risatina ironica, e sentì Charlie irrigidirsi accanto a lui. "No, no, non sto ridendo di te. Sto solo ridendo di quanto tempo abbiamo sprecato l'un l'altro. Ho pensato quasi le stesse cose su di te, in tutti questi anni".

Gli occhi di Charlie si spalancarono, e poi rise anche lui. Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo, poi Charlie portò la mano di Harry alle sue labbra e la baciò.

"Voglio farlo".

Harry semplicemente sorrise e attirò Charlie in un bacio.

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1**__  
>L'autrice gioca sull'assonanza tra FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation) e WBI (Wizarding Bureau of Investigation), il corrispettivo magico del FBI.<em>

_**NOTA 2**__  
>Il Petardo Cinese è una specie di Drago, con muso rincagnato ed emette dal naso una fiamma a forma di fungo (Fonte: )<em>

_**NOTA **__**3**__  
><em>_Pur du Sang, Livre de Prewetts significa "Sangue Puro, Libro dei Prewett"._

oOoOo

_**Continua l'iniziativa"Chi sceglieresti come partner di Harry?"**_

_A settembre inizierò la pubblicazione di tre one-shot con protagonista Harry Potter e un personaggio maschile a scelta. Chi sarà il fortunato compagno del Grifondoro dovrete sceglierlo voi!_

_Lasciate un commento a qualsiasi storia pubblicata/in pubblicazione o inviate un PM su uno qualsiasi dei seguenti siti: ^ http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/u/1925563/claudia20100 ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^ - ^ http:/ /www. nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php?uid=4255 ^_

_Potete scegliere il vostro candidato dalla seguente lista:_

_1)Bill Weasley_

_2)Neville Paciock_

_3)Remus Lupin_

_4)Scorpius Malfoy_

_5)Theodore Nott_

_6) Sirius Black_

_Le votazioni saranno aperte fino al 31/06/2011. Le traduzioni con i primi tre classificati saranno pubblicate una al mese, a partire da settembre. Qui (^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^) o qui(^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^) potete seguire l'andamento delle votazioni._

_Grazie mille per la collaborazione!_


End file.
